hi23sfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hi23s
The Hi23 Family is a group of people who live at the end of Hi23 Hill Drive, Hi23 Complex, Cobblestone, Mano. They live in a gigantic marble house. They are very rich, and often let people stay in their house as a hotel and use various amusements there. They also work at Booten, which is focused in a factory near the house. Each one of them has unique looks, powers, and personalities. They are mostly very intelligent, and are trained well in warfare. They also have their own baseball and football leauges, in which they are stars. However, all of them are usually at combat at one another, in a comical way. There are three classes of Hi23s: S.U.I.T. The most diverse class, this contains thousands of Hi23s, mostly by name. Most of them are weird creatures, and take little part in most Hi23 affairs. This itself is divided into four classes: Diamonds These are seas serpents, ruled by a king named Islander and a queen named Brianna. They have three sons and a daughter. Since they cannot live on land, they are the most remote of the Hi23s. They are usually jokesters, but when they get mad, look out! Hearts These are Zyzowyes. (See page for more information.) Ruled by the king Twenton and the queen Whitehorse. They have one son, but Twenton has had 6 other sons and one daughter under two other wives. They are the smartest of the Hi23s, and have built highly convenient cities, but only in the desert. They must stay in a temperature higher than 70 degrees at all times, otherwise they'll get hypothermia and die within minutes. Through tecnology they can easily keep in touch with other Hi23s, and are the most involved of S.U.I.T. Clovers There are two types of these: Giant talking pansies (boys) and golems (girls). They are pretty primitive, except for the fact that they love TV. Ruled by the king Ioux and the queen Thelma Nicasa IX. They have only one child, a girl named Ace who is in her teens. They live deep in the forest, and usually come around the Hi23s often. Spades These are giants made of blocks of ice. They live mostly at the North Pole, but can live at the South Pole. They melt soon after reaching temperatures more than 40 degrees, so they really do not keep in touch much with the other Hi23s. Ruled by the king Wintry. His wife is dead. He has one son and a brother who has a wife and a son who help out Wintry, who is pretty old. S.A. It stands for Stuffed Animals. This class contains many, many stuffed animals, but they can talk in move in Saturn. The leader of these used to be the caretaker Raggie, but is now the first S.A. member Nugget. These are silly, dupey, and (unforunately) having 'frequent bowel movements'. They do more bad work then good, unintentially, but these Hi23s offer a good laugh and a good time. Hi23s There are three classes of these: Main Hi23s These include the first few Hi23s made, including the four made by Rhiannon. They are the heart of the Hi23 system, and live at headquarters in Cobblestone. They create all products, and hold most of the offices in government. They do every other main job you can think of, and is the foucus of the Hi23s. Second-Class Hi23s These are a small step down from the Main Hi23s. They were made soon after the business went to Gus alone, but they hold a few government positions and do a lot of work. This category usually includes kids that step up to Main Hi23s when they get older. These people do the less desirable jobs. Third-Class Hi23s The 'worst' Hi23s fall into this category. The two caretakers and a few other very unproductive and rowdy Hi23s make up this category. They do the cleaning, but usually no work at all! There are only four Hi23s in this category. Category:Types of Hi23s